Many vehicles include a camera that provides a view for a region outside or inside (or both) the vehicle (e.g. a rear view camera that records images for a region behind the vehicle). However, in certain circumstances the rear view camera could become misaligned, for example after the vehicle contacts another vehicle or other object, or is installed to the vehicle in an incorrect orientation.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved methods and systems for determining misalignment of cameras of vehicles. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.